


Life Saver

by PurpleTigerGirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Star Wars AU, a kinda modern star wars, obviously inspired by light saber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleTigerGirl/pseuds/PurpleTigerGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the First Order was defeated, a new order of Jedi Knights emerged. A few of these brave souls traveled the universe, spreading the power of the Force from galaxy to galaxy. Now, on a future Earth, Jedi Knight Kim Jongin is on a mission to find his former friend Baekhyun, and save him from the Dark Side.<br/>---<br/>Zhang Yixing works as a medic for the bounty hunter, Kim Jongdae, when a certain wanted man changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Saver

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a modern day star wars au, based on the mv for lightsaber. im a pretty casual star wars fan, so it may not be suuuper accurate but im trying my best  
> pls comment and let me know what you think!!! im writing everything as it comes along, so input is great!!

Jongin leans forward in his armchair, contemplating. The light emitting from the floor lamp casts his shadow over the coffee table in front of him, and additionally, his lightsaber. He runs a thumb across the scabbing cut on his cheek. Should he follow Baekhyun? He had wanted to help, but their last encounter had left him with far more than a few bruises. He could feel in the force that his friend had changed for the worst. Baekhyun was teetering on the fine line between the light side and the dark side. 

Jongin stands up, reaching for his lightsaber. Honestly, he’s afraid. Partly of what Baekhyun might do to him, but more of what Baekhyun is doing to himself. When they were only younglings, just starting out at the academy, Baekhyun was always the most eager. Always striving to become better and better. Jongin can only imagine what the influence of the dark side is doing to him. 

He shuts off the light and leaves the hotel room. There’s barely anyone out at this time of night, but as he waits alone for the elevator, he can feel the presence of several Jedi. Baekhyun is close, only a building or two away. Jongin steps into the elevator. There are multiple places he could be- a convenience store, a restaurant, a club. When Jongin exits the elevator, and in turn, the building, he stops. The dark feeling of Baekhyun isn’t far, but it also isn’t alone. In less than a minute, the concentration of darkness has increased twofold.

Jongin breaks into a run, dodging the drunks lining the sidewalks, stopping only when he reaches the source of the darkness, a hole in the wall convenience store. He stands panting, still with shock. He watches various members of the Jedi Guard search the aisles. 

“Jongin, what a coincidence.”

Jongin could recognize that voice anywhere. Oh Sehun. Wherever the Jedi Guard goes, so does he. Or the other way around, rather. Jongin’s still not used to his underclassman being head of the Guard in this district.

“You were too late.” Jongin says.

“Clearly,” Sehun replies, rolling his eyes. “Whoever this guy is, he’s sneaky. Or fast, most likely both.”

“It’s Baekhyun.”

Sehun raises his eyebrows. “No way. Baekhyun, really?” He glances over at the scene of the crime, and Jongin’s eyes follow. The usually tidy stacks of snacks have been shoved haphazardly off the shelves, and glass bottles of soft drinks have been smashed on the floor. One half-full bottle lies in perfect condition among the shards. “Back in school, he was all happy-go-lucky. What the hell happened?”

“I lost contact with him about a year ago. He changed his phone number, address, everything. I ran into him a few weeks ago, and he was already like this. He wasn’t very happy to see me, either.”

“Weird.” Sehun turns his attention to his co workers: “Let’s clean this up and get back to the station, everyone.”

Jongin frowns at him. “That’s it?” 

“What else do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know, chase after him? Arrest him? Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?”

Sehun sighs, “Look, Jongin, dealing with the dark side is tricky, I’m sure you know that. I can’t just chase after him. This kind of thing has to be brought to the higher-ups first.”

Jongin grips his lightsaber so hard his knuckles turn white. “Brought to your boss and then set aside while he could be hurting more people?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“I’ll go after him, then.” Jongin turns toward the exit, but Sehun puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

“You should really leave this to the guard, Jongin.”

“If “The Guard” doesn’t want to do their job, I’ll just do it for them.” Jongin pushes past Sehun and out the door.

“Jongin, no, wait!” Sehun tries to follow him out, but by the time he steps foot on the sidewalk, Jongin is gone. “Shit.” Sehun reaches for his walkie-talkie. “Hey, it’s Oh. Make sure everyone gets back to the station… Me? No, I’ve got some overtime involving a rogue Knight I gotta take care of…. Back-up? Nah the rest of the guys should stay at the station, they’re more needed there. I’ll be fine. Let the boss know I won’t be at work tomorrow.” He hangs up. “Called in on my day off just to deal with this…” He mutters. 

Hopping onto his motorcycle, he follows after Jongin’s presence in the force. Eventually, he gets close enough to find Jongin on the back of a speeder, and trails him until he stops at a service plaza ust as the sun rises. Sehun parks far enough away that Jongin doesn’t notice him watching as he parks his speeder and shuffles into the building. Sehun waits a moment before doing the same. Jongin buys a coffee and scoots into a booth, staring blankly into space as he sips at it. Sehun has to stop himself from laughing. Only Jongin would stop for coffee while chasing a criminal. He buys himself a chai latte and slides into the seat across from him. He waits a minute but Jongin doesn’t respond. 

“Ahem.” He coughs. Jongin’s eyes snap to attention and his hands grasp his coffee cup so tight the liquid starts bubbling out of the hole in the plastic lid. Sehun snorts. “I was gonna chide you for taking a coffee break after being so serious about going after Baekhyun, but apparently you needed it.”

Jongin scowls. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I did come to help you, but if you’re gonna be such an asshole about it, I could just go back to the station,” Sehun crosses his arms and takes a sip of his latte. 

Jongin rubs at his eyes. “I’ll try to be civil. After I finish my coffee.” 

Sehun laughs. “You know what this reminds me of?” He says.

Jongin looks at him. “What?”

“Exam week at the academy, when the three of us would get so buzzed on all the coffee we drank while studying.” 

“Even after all that caffeine we’d both end up falling asleep.” Jongin smiles softly.

“And when we woke up Baekhyun would still be studying,” Sehun adds. Jongin’s smile falls.

“I just want to know what happened. And why,” Jongin runs his hands through his hair, “why didn’t he reach out to us?”

“I’d like to know, too. So you’re cool with me coming along?” Sehun asks. Jongin leans across the table and flicks him on the forehead. “Ow! What was that for?”

“I wanted you to come all along. You were the one who was like “Oh, I gotta bring this to the higher-ups first, sorry”.

“Well, I already broke that rule, thanks to you.”

“Good. Now finish your drink, we’re on a tight schedule.”

“Right.”

The both trash their cups and head out towards Jongin’s speeder. 

“You’ve been following Baekhyun, right? Where’s he headed?” Sehun asks.

“He’s in the direction of the nearest port town, probably trying to find a way off the planet.”

“You think he knows we’re after him?”

“Most definitely.”

“Great.” Sehun stretches his arms over his head. “So who’s driving?”

“Well, I figured I could navigate better if you were driving, so-”

“Perfect, we’ll take my bike.”

“The speeder would be faster…”

“There’s no way I’m leaving my baby here by herself.”

Jongin sighs. “Fine, we’ll take the bike.”


End file.
